tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nickel Blue and Cotton Tail
Ask Nickel Blue is a drawing response blog for the OC Pegasi couple, Nickel Blue and Cotton Tail. Occasionally, Cotton Candy, Cotton Tail's younger, unicorn sister, makes appearances (usually accompanied by the mod). Cotton Candy does not have her own blog. None of the the three OC ponies are the mod's ponysona. Solemn Oath, who made a single appearance in a doodle sketch, was stated to be the mod's ponysona. Because no other artwork exists for Solemn Oath, his color scheme is unknown. The mod also runs a much less frequently updated blog Ask Pinkamena Spy and Pinkie Sniper. Background Nickel Blue and Cotton Tail were both born and raised in Los Pegasus. Because their age is unknown, how long they have been a couple is also unknown. It is estimated that they have been together for at least several years, for it was determined that they fell in love in their youth. They had always wanted to move to a quiter town such as Ponyville but they didn't really have the means to until Nickel Blue was recruited for their weather team. The two own a small cottage on the edge of town. Career(s) Nickel Blue Nickel Blue is a weather pony specializing in storm and electrical systems. He worked as cloud gatherer for the power grid in Los Pegasus prior to his current position in the Ponyville Weather Team. He works closely with Static Shock and Thunder Lane to ensure that Ponyville is safe from any Lightning hazards. Cotton Tail Cotton Tail was a part-time foalsitter in Los Pegasus. Currently she is still looking for work, but currently she just spends her days eating cookiesand hanging out with Silver Mint aka "Holly"and other Ponyville residents. Appearance/Color Scheme Nickel Blue Nickel Blue is a pegasus stallion of average build and average height and average wingspan and average looks. His mane style is actually due to his job, where constant exposure to electricity have 'permed' his mane in an upright position. Cotton Tail True to her name, Cotton Tail's tail is extremely curly and voluminous. Her mane is also normally of the same consistency, but she has Nickel Blue straighten it for her every morning. Cotton Candy Cotton Candy also naturally has a very curly and voluminous mane and tail. However because she is a unicorn, she can simply use her magic to straigten both of them. Her older sister has stated her jealousy toward Cotton Candy's unicorn magic. Personality Nickel Blue Nickel Blue is a very proud stallion (especially of his wings), however he generally retains a very pragmatic composure toward everyday situations. He is generally very relaxed and calm, which, unfortunately, translates to him being often at the mercy of his marefriend Cotton Tail. He does not handle unexpected or serious situations very well, and often tenses up during such occurences. Therefore, he likes being around cheerful, light-hearted ponies, which is why he is particularly fond of Cotton Tail. This is exemplified further with his seemingly pleased expression when he met Pinkie Pie. Despite this, he is loyal to his marefriend and loves her with all of his heart. Cotton Tail Cotton Tail is, as Nickel Blue likes, a very cheerful, light-hearted pony. She is very kind-natured, but often has her head in the clouds, and thus abuses her coltfriend Nickel Blue. She is slightly self-conscious of her curly mane and tail (which is why she straightens it) and gets embarassed easily. Cotton Tail loves Nickel Blue very much, and as a result gets very, very jealous of his interactions with other mares. At their "Welcome to Ponyville!" surprise party hosted by Pinkie Pie, she violently bit his ear for blushing (and popping a wingboner) when talking to Pinkie Pie. Nickel Blue later claimed that she unexpectedly complimented his mane, but Cotton Tail still is adamant that he cannot see Pinkie Pie 'unsupervised'. Cotton Candy Cotton Candy is Cotton Tail's younger sister, and she lives with the mod in an undisclosed location. She occasionally visits the couple in Ponyville, but is more frequently seen on Earth (such as during Halloween). How she goes back and forth between the dimensions is still unknown.